wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ciel
This is Skydream7 's dragonsona. Please do not edit or use, or else you die. Thanks! :) ''' '''Coding by Sandwing 101. Appearance Her eyes are deep royal blue, almost indigo. Her main scales are deep black tinged with navy blue and purple. They are mostly kept clean and polished, unless she forgets. Ciel has dangerously sharp claws, yet walks silently. Despite the fact that she was born without wings, she seems to float or glide rather than walk. Her front left claw has a band of silver scales around it, they flow up from there in spirals and flame shapes, slowly petering out to end at her shoulder. More silver scales are scattered thinly across her body. She wears a cord of braided black leather around her neck. Attached to this is a single silver key. She also wears a wide silver ring on her right index talon. There is a small cutout of a spider in the metal. Both of her ears are pierced and she used to wear small silver earrings in the shape of birds. Her eyesight is slightly lower than average, but her other senses are very good. She does not wear glasses, even though she was told she needs them. Her hearing is a bit above average. She can see very well in the dark, perhaps even better than in daytime. She has a small circular scar on the outside corner of her left eye, and three more on her lower stomach. Ciel is slender, but not skinny. She has been described as "pretty, but not distinctive" by most others who meet her. She is slightly taller than average, with longer horns, and slightly stronger as well. Her tail is also a little longer than average. This would is good because she has no wings to balance herself with, but she doesn't seem to need it. She walks as though she is already in the clouds, swift and strong. Personality Ciel is private dragon. She prefers to spend time alone and has little to no clue about talking to others. She has very few social skills, is aware of this, and does not care. She keeps secrets well and lies very easily. Ciel around others can be sarcastic, grumpy, and very guarded, depending on her current level of sleep. She has a dark sense of humour, that she only displays with her friends. She is very noise sensitive and needs the dark and quiet in order to think. When she is alone or with her sister she is more thoughtful and open. She is not afraid to use threats to get what she wants with other dragons. She can't exactly fight anyone or anything, but will try so if provoked. It's very hard to argue with her, as she has an iron will and never backs down. Ciel comes across as harsh but friendly, mainly because this is her shield to protect herself and those she loves. Ciel will never be a dragon to love freely and gift that love to anyone she meets, but she would die for the few dragons that she does love. Most of the time she will retreat into her room and avoid contact with anyone else. This is just how she is. If meeting someone in a situation where they can't see her, such as online, Ciel will end up oddly cheerful sounding. She believes that as soon as others see her, they already think she is a freak, and nothing she says or does will make them change their minds. If they can't see her, then she at least has a chance to make a good first impression, even if it's not who she really is. Ciel is not self conscious about her lack of wings and strange scale patterns. She knows who she is, that's all that matters. She hates dragons who stare openly at her, like she's some kind of freak, and will gladly beat them up. Or worse, just give them such a look ''that they instantly feel guilty for the rest of their lives. Sometimes she will do both. Abilities Ciel is slightly stronger than average, and a good hand-to-hand fighter. She has never had any training, but can beat some other dragons in her age group. She carries twin daggers, given to her by her sister Celeste for her 3rd birthday. They are mirror opposites. One is very light, a rippling, pale blade, and the other is carved from obsidian. She has named the white one Death and the dark one Life. She also has a large sword, a hilt-and-a-half, named Hvit-Istali (light-bringer) for the final light one sees when one dies. She has been trained with both her blades and her sword, and is quite good. She has better hearing and smell than average, and sees very well in the dark. She has no mindreading or prophecy skills. Ciel is an excellent writer and reader. She taught herself to read when she was very young, and is the fastest reader around. She started making up stories in her head as soon as she learned to speak, and when her sister taught her her letters, she started writing them down. Ciel loves art, although she cannot draw anything real. She works with ink and paint to make beautiful abstract art. She uses beads to make jewelry and has gotten much better over the years, although she still has a lot to learn. Weaknesses • Cannot spell at all (this page is 3/4 autocorrect). • Grumpy most of the time. • Will drift off staring at the Sky for no reason. • Eavesdrops on private conversations. • Can hurt everyone's feelings whether she wants to or not. • Hits her sister when she is mad at her. • Slightly poor eyesight in the day. • She is secretly terrified of anyone she loves getting hurt. • She pushes everyone else away because she doesn't want to hurt them. • If she is confused by something she will get very defensive. • Hates small spaces and being underground, will be jumpy and nervous until she gets out. • Ciel has eczema, a condition where if her scales get too dry they can become itchy, rashy, and painful. • She is not very organized, any space where she works ends up a mess. • Procrastinates a lot. • Is nasty and sarcastic when she is low on sleep (which is most of the time) . • Can be way too blunt sometimes. History Ciel came from her egg in the middle of winter, on the coldest night anyone had seen in several years. She was hatched in Distance, which is a small NightWing-SkyWing town that sprung up a few years after the events of DoD. It is deep within the forest, bordered by a few small mountains. There are no roads, flying is the only way in. Ciel grew up wild and free in the woods, and never really bothered with other dragons until she was three, when her mother signed her up for school. As Distance was a small town, she had never been to school before, although she already knew how to read and write. Ciel was miserable at school. She wasn't very social, crowds upset her, and everywhere she turned there was someone new to gawk at her. Ciel was blind and deaf, in a way. She could see things like a foot stuck out to trip her in the hall. She could hear the whispered insults as she walked past. But she didn't see or hear ''why. ''And because she didn't see any reason for herself to be called a freak, she wasn't. In her mind, none of their words or even actions could touch her, because she never really thought they were talking directly to her. Until one day she woke up and opened her eyes and found that she could see. She didn't just see the glint in a bully's eyes, she saw ''why it was there. That was the moment her image of herself changed. Just for an instant, she saw what he saw. A socially awkward young dragon with freaky scales, no wings, and an unsettling, powerful stare. That was the moment she accepted the fact that she would never be the same as others, and the moment she knew that she liked it that way. When she was in grade four, she was identified as gifted and in grade five moved to a special class. The class moved up through the grades together, so she was always with the same dragons. A few years passed, and she started to hang out with with dragons she didn't really like. They were sexist and racist, but no one else would accept her. Even with her new "friends" she was lonely. She didn't want to be near them, but couldn't bear the thought of becoming their victim. She would go home with stomachaches often, and stopped wanting to go to school. This was her life until recently. She joined band, playing percussion, and met a friend who changed things. She's stopped hanging out with the other dragons and made friends with a different group. A kinder one. Life is getting better. Ciel recently came out to her family as bisexual, and they are taking it well. They have been very supportive and helpful. She hasn't told anyone else yet. Ciel threw herself into her art and her poetry. Sometimes others wouldn't see her all day. She wrote and drew and sometimes she sang when she was sure no one was listening. Ciel got older, and started to consider writing. She writes short, mostly tragic stories and poems, and hopes to one day get a few of them published. Her stories are starting to slowly gain popularity, and she hopes that one day dragons will stop looking at her as a freak, and start seeing her as something else. She doesn't want anyone to see deep inside her yet, but she would hope that they could at least look past the surface. She had started beading at an early age, and now sells her jewelry at the small market in town every Saturday. She enjoys reading and painting as well. She isn't exactly happy, but...she's getting there. She never stops wishing for her wings, every single day. Relationships Lykaios - she sold a bracelet to this dragon from her stand once, and has seen her around. Ciel likes how strong and outgoing she is, and appreciates her sarcasm and sense of humour. Stormjumper - Ciel mostly knows her by reputation, and wants to maybe get to know her better. She is glad to find another dragon with a scale pattern as odd as hers is, and personally thinks SJ is beautiful. Iceberry - Ciel likes her because she is friendly, and she doesn't think of Ciel as a freak or monster. Ciel is glad to meet another dragon who likes books as much as she does. Wildfire - Ciel is proud to call this dragon one of her friends. Having chatted with her several times and traded art as well. Loves her sarcasm and enjoys talking to her. Blobfish - Ciel doesn't know this young dragon very well yet, but has heard good things about him. Hopes to get to know him better sometime. Trivia • Ciel means "Sky" in French. • Ciel believes very strongly in the fact that death is not the end. She is not sure what it is, but she knows that there is something else after you die. • Ciel absolutely hates the smell of roses •She can play piano and saxophone, and is learning how to play the drums. • Ciel believes that darkness is good and light is evil, and will always prefer the night to the day. • Ciel doesn't dream. When she was three she woke up after a strange dream and knew that was it. That was the last one. She hasn't had a dream since. • Ciel likes most fruit (especially starfruit) but she hates bananas. • Ciel is not scared of death in the slightest, but is uneasy about the idea of being buried underground, and strongly wishes to be cremated. • Ciel claims to be incapable of loneliness, but is truly afraid of being abandoned. • Ciel believes strongly in the existence of fate, and very strongly in challenging it. • Ciel is a very good student, and is currently in the Gifted program at her school. • If you offered her a chance to fly for 30 seconds, in exchange for her life, she would take that chance without hesitation. • Her favourite scroll is Inheritance • Sometimes she draws herself with wings, but will burn the drawing before anyone can see them. • She is a big wisher, and will wish on almost anything. Stars, dandelions, interestingly shaped rocks. You name it, she'll make a wish on it. • She will sometimes go days without speaking, simply because there is nothing to be said. • Ciel was severely allergic to shellfish when she was younger. This went away over time, and shrimp is now one of her favourite foods. • In very bright moonlight, Ciel sometimes seems to have the shadow of her wings behind her, but never in the sunlight. • ''Loves ''hot ginger tea. • Ciel sleeps with her sword. Deal with it. Gallery 2393C06F-CF68-4371-97BE-BEA414996724.png|Ciel ref by Piggyxl. Thanks! 20180729_170347-0.jpg|Ciel as anime by Aqaumine. Tysm! 20180729_000612.jpg|Some of Ciel's poetry/art 1535646738507783294789.jpg|By me, based off a Joy Ang reference BeFunky-collage(9).jpg|Ciel aesthetic by Quickdragon. Thanks! BAE01D33-30EC-4DDD-9853-7EE6A5F448A7.png|By Echo. Thanks so much! Ciel by sparrow.jpeg|By Sparrow! Thx so much! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (Skydream7) Category:LGBT+ Category:Disabled Characters